Achaeus Corinthus
''"Every soldier here knows their fate. What matters now is how we choose to face it. We will not go quietly into the Void." ''- Corinthus' speech to his troops before the Final Push on Taetrus Legatus Achaeus Corinthus (2140 CE - present) is one of the Turian Hierarchy's most decorated military commanders. A veteran of the Reaper War and longstanding general of the Dromaeo-Cataphrax Regiment, he continues to serve his people in the role of Duarch, advising the incumbent Primarch of Palaven on terrestrial military matters. He is most famous for rallying the Menae garrison with his battlefield proclamation of Adrien Victus as the next Primarch of Palaven, in the chaotic aftermath of Primarch Fedorian's death. It is widely accepted by Turian military scholars that, had Achaeus refused to stand and fight as he did, Menae would have fallen to invading Reaper forces, and thus the Miracle of Palaven would never have come to pass. Family House Corinthus Achaeus is the Parriarch of House Corinthus, having inherited the position from his great-uncle at the age of 42. He is a lineal descendant of Dorus Corinthus, the famed Bostran warlord who conquered Epyrus at the height of the Unification War, only to surrender the colony to Primarch Aurelion's besieging forces just four years later. Melaira Mehrkuri Achaeus' wife, Melaira Mehrkuri, had previously been the wife of his close friend Regnaltus Fedorian I. Wanting to do right by his old friend, Achaeus entered into a political marriage with Regnaltus' widow, vowing to care for her and her children. While neither of them possessed any sort of romantic feelings for the other, they had been good friends for many years. With the passage of time their friendship slowly blossomed into something deeper, culminating in the birth of their son Tarquin. The boy was named in memory of Tarquin Victus, the lost son of Adrien Victus', who gave his life to deliver a Krogan-Turian alliance during the Reaper War. Despite their history and newfound romance, the couple’s relationship started to become strained during the reign of Desolas Arterius II, thanks to the political machinations of Melaira's aunts, Astraea and Caeistia Mehrkuri. The failed assassination attempt on Achaeus’ life during The Night of Martyrs finally pushed the both of them to a breaking point. Achaeus made his wife an ultimatum: publicly denounce the actions of her family or accept divorce. While tradition decreed that the child of any dissolved marriage would remain with the parent whose surname they bore, Achaeus made the exception, promising Melaira that she would be free to leave with all her children - including Tarquin - should she choose the option of divorce. Melaira spent three days in contemplation, torn between loyalty to her house and the love she bore for her husband. She came to the conclusion that, had she still been married to Regnaltus, she would have welcomed any escape from him. But when it came to Achaeus, she could not bring herself to forsake him, not after all he had done for her. He had proven to her that not all men were abusive monsters. And, for that, she loved him. Upon returning to Achaeus, Melaira told him that she could not bear the thought of losing him and swore to denounce her aunts the following morning. She also thanked him for being selfless enough not use her children as an emotional bargaining chip against her. Loadout * Health: 825 * Shields: 1238 (2338 when Stimulant Pack is active) * Primary weapon: Carbrix (Turian automatic sub-machine gun, Armax Arsenal) * Secondary weapon: Rixor (Turian semi-automatic pistol, Armax Arsenal) * Armour: Praedator Armour (Turian light armour, Armax Arsenal) * Omni-tool: Armax Arsenal's Vulcan model (military grade) * Aethon: Armoured shatha mount outfitted with kinetic barriers and twin anti-vehicular, VI-assisted machine guns. Powers * Marksman: Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec // Duration: 10.20 sec // Rate-of-Fire Bonus: +45% // Accuracy Bonus: +60% * Defence Matrix: '''Recharge Speed: 8 sec // Damage Reduction: -25% // Shields Restored: 100% // Power Recharge Penalty: +30% * '''Tactical Scan: '''Recharge Speed: 2.67 sec // Duration: 26 sec // Overall Damage Bonus: +25% // Weapon Damage Bonus: +7.50% // Movement Speed Penalty: -30% * '''Concussive Shot: '''Recharge Speed: 6.25 sec // Damage: 340 // Force: 510 N // Radius: 3.50 m * '''Stimulant Packs: Max Shields: 2000 // Damage Bonus: +45% // Duration: 15 sec * Sticky Grenades: Damage: 2090 // Bonus Damage to Armour: 550 // Radius: 2.60 m * Reverse Omni-Blades: Dual back-facing disposable blades, designed to ensure the safety of both the user and their mount during mounted combat. * Marksman's Focus: Grants an escalating damage bonus for every target killed in a short time. * Jump-jets: Onboard propulsion packs which allow short distance glides to evade incoming attacks. Grant the ability to hover in place for a few seconds. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Males Category:House Corinthus